Vehicles include a cluster to display various information on driving functions of the vehicles such as a vehicle speed, an engine RPM, a fuel level, and a coolant temperature, etc.
The vehicles may provide a variety of functions such as an audio play, a video play, navigation, air conditioning and ventilation, seat control, lighting control, and the like in addition to basic driving functions.
Research has been recently conducted on various input apparatuses allowing a user to safely and simply manipulate these functions by easily calling the functions of vehicles.